User talk:LeMansRacer
Why Why undo the categories added for the Shelby Terlingua page? That car is gonna be in Need for Speed: World as of today's maintenance. Also, how is it NOT a muscle car?Stealthghost 23:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Stealthghost :We only keep car classes for vehicles that are featured in a game that classes its vehicles by some form of type: ie Tier, PI or Class. The Need for Speed: World category was already present. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Became a bit messy. I wanted to edit the Need for Speed: World/Cars page because it had some incorrect levels but now it seems like I messed it up. Im sorry if I have to give you extra work. But anyway Scirocco Zack has Level 12 and not 11 and Z4 Blue has level 15 and not 12. Anyway - Im sorry for the mess. P.S. Can you teach me on how to edit the table because as you see now I failed :( http://nfsworld.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rmn777777rmn777777 19:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Have a look at the Template page for NFSWVehicles. It has a small example of how it works under Usage but this will be a little outdated as of today. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Why did you change my edit? Why did you undo my edits for the bugatti and the and the music. They are in the right categories and are true. Disneydoglover-sportsman24 18:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) James (aka disneydoglover-sportsman24) :They are too tedious and obvious to be relevant to be placed in an article. Take this as your first warning as you've done this before and it has previously been reverted by another Admin. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 18:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :OK, then how do I know what edits are too tedious and obvious to be rekevant in an article? I'm asking kindly, not sarcastically. Iwish to know so I know what to add or not add. Thanks. 20:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) James (aka disneydoglover-sportsman24) :Look at other articles and you'll begin to see what is and isn't acceptable. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 20:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Can you be a mentor for me then? ' m a new user with a profile, but I have been to wikia (disney wikia) many times. So, I'm not sure your suggestion would work. Thanks. Disneydoglover-sportsman24 20:34, July 13, 2012 (UTC) James (aka disneydoglover-sportsman24) Manufacters Hi Racer, can you add those manufacters (Alpina, Hennesey, Austin) in the "Manufacters" main page? Falken2 Opel Corsa C Out of all cars in the world, you choose to model a Corsa... Do you drive one in real life? CMAN122 (talk) 20:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I've got a 1.3 CDTi. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 20:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool, I have the facelifted 1.2L version. CMAN122 (talk) 21:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi, I received your message and I'm sorry for the trouble I made. I didn't do it for make you work.I saw while editing that you were doing it too. When I was looking of the changes you did, I tried to do the same, but even now I don't know how to the make the changes the same has you did. If you're looking for others videos like I put, I took them from the official Need for Speed channel video of YouTube. BHSP in NFS: Hot Pursuit I was wondering what the "BHP" stat means in Hot Pursuit. Any help would be great. Queyh (Talk) 23:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Brake Horse Power. It is a statistic showing the maximum amount of power a car's engine can create (the total possible work a car can do). This is shown as a point on the rev range such as 300bhp @ 5,600rpm - meaning the engine does its total possible amount of work at 5,600rpm. :And possibly your 2nd question. Torque is a measurement to display the maximum amount of rotational force placed on a car's drive wheels. :The BHP statistic shows at what rev range the car will accelerate quickest in a gear. The Torque statistic shows at what rev range the car will perform best on an incline. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features Hey LMR, I thought the Expanded Wiki Navigation was unneccessary but you proved me wrong. Anyway, I hope you are not considering adding Message Walls, Article Comments and the Category Exhibition thingy. I approve none of them. CMAN122 (talk) 23:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worrry, I'm not. I think they would take the site too far into a different direction. I turned on the expanded navbar because I felt we had so much content to offer but too narrow of a means to show that it exists. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Width Function Since the Wikia staff hasn't replied me yet, I decided to ask on the community forum. Figured you may be interested. Here the link. I hope I'll find something for the navpopups. CMAN122 (talk) 10:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Popups I have recently found on Wikipedia a FAQ for navigation popups. There are instructions about how to get rid of them. I went to the Common.js page and removed everything related to the navpops as instructed. You may find it useful as well: Wikipedia link CMAN122 (talk) 13:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Good Work. I tried putting in extra code for the popups with the hope that I would make it work correctly and give us the option to turn them off. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Blacklist Character Template Hey LMR, I was wondering if your Blacklist character templates are eligible for use. I think I should start working on articles other than car pages again, considering most of them have enough information and good structure. I hope we can do this for the character pages as well. CMAN122 (talk) 13:44, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's ready for usage but I'll check that they work. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That took a lot longer then I thought it would but there we go. Three easy to use templates; Template:NFSMWBlacklist, Template:NFSMWMilestone & Template:NFSMWItem. You can see how they all work together on User:LeMansRacer/Sandbox8. Now I'll get starting on uploading each blacklist racer's bio image and signature for you. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:33, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Nice work. I'll start right away. I have also made a simple car customisation template earlier and removed the borders today. I'll use that one as well. CMAN122 (talk) 15:44, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Collapsible Tables As you may have noticed, I have almost finished every Blacklist character page although some of them need a little work. The vehicle template as well as the unlock table I've put in some pages cannot be made into collapsible tables. I have used a code to do so but strangely it hasn't worked. What did I do wrong? CMAN122 (talk) 13:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have a look. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It was just missing a ! to reference the "title" row for the table. This meant the table had no idea where to put the show/hide tab. It should work now. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks man. I will work on the rest tomorrow. For now, I'll edit some car pages as usual. CMAN122 (talk) 15:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll go back to doing what ever the hell it is that I do here. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) NFSW Cars Table Just wondering why you removed the sortable function on the table. It was very useful. Are there bugs or something? CMAN122 (talk) 22:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :The sorting ruins the width constraints of the table and mashes everything together. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 22:11, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It would appear that they are working again but have a weird effect on the title bar of the table. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:58, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Do you think I should contact Wikia, because it didn't happen before the site upgrade? They have contacted me in the last time, but I didn't notice it. Stupid me. CMAN122 (talk) 00:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe but it isn't as big of a bug as it used to be. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 00:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) NFSC Boss Table I have recently done a template for every crew member in NFS Carbon. I will use it once I have a picture of every car they drive. It has a similar style to your boss table. How's the progress on it? CMAN122 (talk) 16:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :If it needs to be done as soon as possible then I'll bring it up to scratch with the Blacklist one. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, I'll play Fallout 3 now. You can do them whenever you want. CMAN122 (talk) 16:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks, I'll do them but then I'll be all over Mann vs. Machine for the rest of the night. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Good job on helping me finish cleaning up the Police Interceptor Sedan Concept page Hey there good job at least I was able to do what you wanted we make a great team. I renamed the Taurus Police Interceptor & Explorer Police Interceptor to their proper names since in real life they are not called the Taurus Police Interceptor or Explorer Police Interceptor just Police Interceptor Sedan & Police Interceptor Utility while the sedan that came in 2010 is really a concept car. I also added a new picture of the 1995-1996 Caprice on the Caprice page since a friend of mine confirmed that the one of the police cars in the Playstation version of Porsche Unleashed is a Caprice. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 16:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Image Permission #2 Im gonna ask you again if we can use the Following Files *File:Car_class_a.png, File:Car_class_b.png, File:Car_class_c.png, File:Car_class_d.png, File:Car_class_e.png, File:Car_class_s.png, File:NFSWVIPIcon.png and some of the logo's that are on the Team Escape page - Thanks. http://nfsworld.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rmn777777rmn777777 14:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Go for it. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Car Classes Hey, I thought you might need some information about the Lotus Elise, since it is removed from the dealership. Its stock HAT rating is 500. Top speed is 376, acceleration is 472 and handling is 653. CMAN122 (talk) 18:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I stayed up all night remaking that table and trying to find all of the new statistics for all the cars. It was a bad idea. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Carbon Crew Members I've played the career for how many times. I noticed that you don't have to conquer you two first territories but only completing the first four events.Martino161921 (talk) 09:27, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Correction: A cinematic cutscene of Nikki introducing Sal shows up after acquiring the first 5 events.Martino161921 (talk) 09:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Preview Button Sorry mate, I know it makes things look messy, getting to that time of night, apologies Clintang84 |Talk 11:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Nothing special Good work as always. Here's hoping that our site won't be flooded with annoying and unexperienced editors once the game is released. CMAN122 (talk) 10:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I should be done making the changes either today or tomorrow. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) The Run Vehicle List I'm not planning on editing this wiki much, but I was just curious as to why you removed the images in this edit? Is it just to keep consistent with the format of the other pictures, or is there a guideline on this wiki? Also, why include the '(1969)' for the Tier 1 Ford Boss 302, if it doesn't show that in-game? I'll check back on this talk page for the response when I get a chance. Thanks, 02:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC)